Equipment (Canary)
Below is a list of equipment used by the Canaries on Canary Mining Colony CM08. Some of the equipment fell into the hands of the invading Aliens, and was corrupted. The corrupted equipment was used against the Canaries, but all of it was destroyed when the Canary Mining Colony CM08 was blown up. Mining suits :Main article: Mining suits Mining carts :Main article: Mining carts (Canary) Mirrors :Main article: Mirrors (Canary) Mirrors are pieces of glass forged on to metal. There are two types of mirrors, stationary mirrors and rotatable mirrors. For both mirrors, when a laser beam is shot at a mirror, it will reflect it up or down, depending on where the mirror is. They are usually used for eliminating enemies or cutting rock not reachable by the player. Gravity orbs :Main article: Gravity orbs Gravity orbs are spherical blue balls that are attached to a metal station which is attached to the surface they are on. They are used by the Canaries for the movement of rock and large debris. Destroying the orb will shift the gravity in the direction its arrow is pointing. Big drills with a big drill in its head]] Big drills were used by the Canaries for drilling through Asteroid 512. It would probably be operated on a machine, or the actual drill was a machine operated by miner Canaries. When the aliens invaded Canary Colony CM08, they got a hold of the drill, and their giant pink squids attached their heads to it. The boss canary used this drill on the first level of Canary, but it was not seen, only the falling debris produced by the drill destroyed was seen. An alien spinner pushed debris to simulate falling rock. Alien missiles :Main article: Alien missiles Alien missiles are rocket like hazards ridden by alien larva; they only move vertically. There are two types of rockets used by the alien larva, one faster then the other. It is not known whether the missiles ridden by the alien larva actually belonged to the Canaries or were brought by the aliens to Canary Mining Colony CM08. Lasers :Main article: Alien lasers Lasers were first used by the Canaries, possibly to cut giant pieces of rock, acting as a bigger laser gun. The lasers (before corruption) consist of a metal box that projects a laser beam down. When the aliens came, their alien larva corrupted the lasers, using them for their own dastardly purposes. The lasers corrupted have a odd looking face, unusual to the alien Llrva. Mines Main article: Mines (Canary) Mines are grey coloured bombs. The outside is split into four parts, all of which will lift up when ready to detonate. The mines may had been used by the Canaries for destroying hard to cut rock, making them smaller and easier to cut through. The mines, along with other equipment, were corrupted by the alien larva. When corrupted, they do the same thing, but will only explode when a miner Canary comes by. Alien bombs Main article: Alien bombs Alien bombs, are possibly weapons made by the Canaries to be used against the aliens. It's probably due to their sharp outside that they will kill any Alien on contact. The bombs are scattered across the Canary Mining Colony, and due to their position, will usually be moved when a gravity orb is cracked open. They seem to be painted to look like alien corrupted equipment, thus, making aliens think they corrupted it. Crushers Main article: Crushers Crushers are pieces of metal which move up and down. It is uncertain what their purpose is in Canary Mining Colony CMO8, as it doesn't have anything to do with the destroying of rock. Crushers are scattered all across the Canary Mining Colony, being lethal to Canary 214-LE. There are two types of crushers, although differing a bit, they still do he same thing, crushing down. Category:Lists Category:Canary